


Flowers

by CryBabyClub



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin is a nervous baby, M/M, Perkins is a fucking weeb, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyClub/pseuds/CryBabyClub
Summary: Gavin woke up deciding today was the day he was going to shoot his shot. It was Valentine's day and a certain FBI agent was currently at the DPD working on a case. Gavin figured he wasn't going to get another opportunity like this so he quickly rolled out of bed, got ready and headed to the nearest florist.





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying in the club this is probably the cutest thing I have ever written and I'm actually pretty proud of it. Don't @ me over how I wrote Gavin.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @CryBabyClub_

Gavin woke up deciding today was the day he was going to shoot his shot. It was Valentine's day and a certain FBI agent was currently at the DPD working on a case. Gavin figured he wasn't going to get another opportunity like this so he quickly rolled out of bed, got ready and headed to the nearest florist.

What Gavin didn't count on was the shop being so busy. Obviously it made sense to him now that he was there watching people come and go, leaving with flowers for a significant other or loved one. He half thought that maybe he should just go buy some chocolate instead but he didn't know if Perkins even liked sweets. Gavin wasn't sure Agent Perkins liked anything actually.

But no he had decided on flowers so he was going to get flowers. Gavin was overwhelmed the second he ventured into the shop to look around. He's never bought anyone anything for Valentine's day much less flowers. As he was looking at the different flowers and premade bouquets he vaguely remember that flowers had a language. What if he picked the wrong flowers and Agent Perkins just so happened to know the language of flowers and was offended?! He was starting to freak out.

Gavin looked over the other flowers in the shop before scratching his head and leaving. He could have asked one of the employees for help but they all looked busy and it would just be too embarrassing. 

He sighed as he slowly walked to his car. Well, there will always be a next time, right? He was trying to stay positive but he really didn't think he was going to get a next time. At some point Perkins will leave the DPD to go back to wherever he came from and it's not like they really talk to he can't just ask him for his phone number. 

The mere thought of asking Perkins for his phone number made Gavin blush something furious. Yeah, that would be impossible.

"Hey wanna get lunch somewhere?" Gavin practiced as he unlocked his car and as he was getting in he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye that made him quickly get back out.

Right across the street there was a clearing where small flowers were growing. Gavin quickly looked around to make sure no one was in the immediate vicinity and made his way across the street.

Gavin stood looking over the clearing. Sure they weren't big fancy flowers you buy at the shop but they were definitely flowers. Most people would call them weeds but Gavin always found them to be pretty. He spent a few minutes picking the ones he liked best and then he made his way back to his car, flowers in hand. 

He arrived at the DPD parking lot but instead of getting out to make his way into the station he just sat there suddenly extremely nervous. What if he doesn't like them? What if Perkins rejects him and his flowers completely. Perkins had to have gotten things already, right? His flowers would pale in comparison. 

Gavin sighed as he spotted Perkins' car. Well it was now or never. And with that he grabbed the flowers he had picked and made his way into the station.

Gavin tried his best to keep the flowers hidden, a blush already starting to creep up his neck. 

"Was there always this many people here?" He thought to himself.

At first Gavin couldn't find Agent Perkins as he scanned the bullpen but then he heard him. Well actually he heard Perkins and Hank arguing about something as they tended to do. Gavin smiled to himself as he listened to Perkins' voice. He always liked his voice. 

He started to make his way over to where Hank and Perkins were arguing at Hank's desk. But then nearly stopped dead in his tracks as the realization that he would have to actually  _ give  _ Perkins these flowers hit him. 

Gavin was suddenly very nervous. Maybe he should just give up he's sure he would have other chances in a more private setting. He shook his head slightly. No, it was either now or never. 

He quickly made his way over to the pair before calling out Perkins name.

"Agent Perkins." He said maybe a little too loudly. He hoped he didn't seem nervous.

As Perkins was turning around to greet this new disturbance with an irritated look on his face he felt something being shoved against his chest. Perkins looked down to see they were flowers, well if you could call them that they looked more like weeds to him, and the hand that was currently still holding them which was starting to shake slightly.

Perkins looked up now intrigued by this sudden turn of events. He cocked his head slightly to the side to try and get a better look at who was currently holding flowers against his chest. The other man was currently looking away from him though Perkins could easily tell who it was.

It was that loudmouth cocky kid that he's seen around the station. Never interacted with him much but Perkins could always feel him staring when he had his back turned.

Perkins lip twitched in what some would call a smile. This kid brought him "flowers" on Valentine's day no less. Perkins remained silent waiting to see what the other man would do next.

At this point the whole station was watching this new development. Other than the slight whispers the room was deathly quiet which seemed to cause the blush on Gavin's neck to creep even closer to his face, his ears were practically on fire.

"Would you...would you like to get lunch sometime." Gavin stammered out surprised he was even able to get it out. He squeezed his eyes shut probably looking dumb as all hell. If he got rejected now in front of the whole department he would never hear the end of it plus he would have a broken heart.

Perkins let out a slight snort before accepting the flowers, not like he would be getting anything from anyone else. He never got anything on Valentine's day.

"Sure, kid." Was his only response which obviously Gavin was not expecting based on how quickly he turned his head to look at him. Perkins took pity on the poor kids neck.

"Wait? Really?!" 

Gavin definitely didn't expect to actually, yknow, take him up on the offer. It made his heart sore, he had a chance! But Perkins was no longer looking at Gavin and instead looking at the flowers in his hands and smiling softly at them. 

Gavin felt like he could have died then and there and be happy. He had never seen Agent Perkins smile before much less like that. It made his face seem.. softer and more handsome than it was before. He was definitely head over heels for this man.

By this time business as usual had resumed in the department everyone quickly growing bored with the whole scene now that it was obvious that Gavin wasn't going to get rejected and ripped up by The Jackal.

Perkins had ignored Gavin's question and was turning back towards Hank when he felt a tug on his sleeve. 

"Do you think I could get your number?" Gavin asked sounding a little more timid than he would have liked.

Perkins turned his head and smiled at him.

"Don't push your luck, kid."

Gavin smiled and let go as Perkins turned back to talk with Hank. 

He walked back to his desk with a slight bounce in his step. He shot his shot, didn't get rejected and was going to have lunch with Perkins at some point. Maybe he should ask him out for dinner too? One thing at a time, he told himself.


	2. Sink or Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italian was safe, right? I mean, who could hate Italian? Oh god what if he hates Italian?! Gavin was working himself into a panic. And yet, here they were sitting inside a small Italian restaurant. Perkins was sitting across from him, one leg crossed over the other while he looked over the menu. He looked as nonchalant and cool as ever while Gavin was trying his best not to throw up his own heart. Maybe this was a bad idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this was going but now we're here.

A few weeks had gone by after the whole flower event before Gavin finally planned on taking Perkins out for lunch. He had no idea what the man even liked to eat. Gavin was unsure if the man even ate, he's never seen him actually eat anything.

Gavin had gone up to Perkins and asked if he was free to get something to eat and Perkins had said yes. Then Gavin asked where he would like to go and of the other man replied with "Anywhere is fine." It was like he  _ knew _ that Gavin was having a hard time deciding where to go.

Italian was safe, right? I mean, who could hate Italian? Oh god what if he hates Italian?! Gavin was working himself into a panic. And yet, here they were sitting inside a small Italian restaurant. Perkins was sitting across from him, one leg crossed over the other while he looked over the menu. He looked as nonchalant and cool as ever while Gavin was trying his best not to throw up his own heart. Maybe this was a bad idea?

Gavin peeked over his menu to look at Perkins. He seemed uninterested, bored maybe. He hoped that wasn't the cause. Perkins glanced over at him and gave a twitch of his lip that probably indicated a smile. Gavin quickly hid back behind his menu. He had been caught staring but Agent Perkins didn't seem to have disliked it. 

Gavin went back to looking at the menu trying his best to hide his blush though he could feel his ears getting warm. He should probably decide on something to eat. He was starving before he got here but now he didn't think he could actually eat something and keep it down.

Gavin wondered what Perkins was thinking right now. He also wondered what he should talk about with the man. Gavin knows nothing about him, has barely talked to him except in passing. Why did he think this was such a good idea again? Oh yeah, he had to "shoot his shot" he was so stupid.

Gavin gave another peek over the menu. This time it seemed Perkins was considering something important. When in reality Perkins was just trying to decide between a pasta or some soup. 

While gazing at Perkins from across the table Gavin noticed something poking out from under the man's sleeve. Was that a tattoo? No way! Agent Perkins has a tattoo? Agent Richard "The Jackal" Perkins has a tattoo?! 

Before Gavine could stop himself he spoke up.

"You have a tattoo?" His voice came out a little louder than he expected and nearly made himself jump.

"Hm? Yeah." Perkins replied without looking up.

"What's the tattoo of?" Gavin asked wanting a little more information on the man. 

He was also two seconds away from taking off his own shirt to show Perkins his own tattoos. He was happy to have finally have something in common with the other man.

Perkins placed the menu down and pulled up his sleeve slightly to allow Gavin to get a better look at it. It also allowed Gavin to get a better look at the other tattoos that were usually hidden away. From what he could tell they seemed well done but then again he couldn't see much. The tattoo that Perkins was currently show was something written in Japanese. 

"What does it mean?" Gavin looked up at Perkins and met his eyes.

Perkins looked away and pushed the sleeve back down looking somewhat embarrassed.

"It means never give up...or something like that. You ready to order?" 

And that was the end of that conversation.

"Uh, yeah. I'm ready if you are?" 

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't ready."

"Right." Gavin laughed a little nervously.

Perkins sure was a tough nut to crack.

After they had placed their order Gavin tried to go back to their earlier tattoo conversation. There was nothing to hide behind now so he better put in some real effort. It was either sink or swim and he would very much rather swim.

"I have some tattoos too." Gavin started

"Oh? That's not very surprising. You look like the type to have some tattoos." Perkins responded now looking directly at him.

His gaze was incredibly intense it made Gavin squirm a little. He felt like he was suddenly in the middle of an interrogation. He didn't mind it that much. It was nice to have Perkins' undivided attention on him though it felt a little overwhelming.

Gavin looked away and out the window though he could still feel the burn of Perkins' eyes watching his every move. Analyzing him.

"Oh yeah? You don't seem like the type to have any tattoos at all though." Gavin pressed on. He was determined to get some amount of information out of this man.

Perkins smirked "I'm a man of many surprises. I could always show you them later, if you'd like?" 

Wait, what? Was Perkins actually flirting with him? Is this Perkins flirting? Holy shit his heart was about to explode.

Gavin was left staring at Perkins trying his best not to seem shocked his most likely the color of a tomato. He met Perkins' gaze before having his attention drawn away by the approaching waiter.

They sat and ate in silence. Well, Perkins ate his soup while Gavin just pushed his food around too worked up to even think about eating. His heart was pounding and his mind was racing. Things were going south for him. He could definitely say his blood was traveling south. This was not a time to start thinking with his dick.

Gavin summoned all his strength and will before he attempted another conversation. Perkins was not making this easy. It's no wonder people gave him such a wide berth. 

"Is that all you ordered? Soup?" Gavin asked, pushing his untouched plate aside.

"Mhm. I don't like to eat heavy meals while working. Puts me right to sleep." Perkins said between sips.

When Perkins cocked his head slightly when he noticed Gavin hadn't touched his food and instead pushed it to the side. Was he being a little too tough on the kid? This game would be no fun if he gave up this early.

Perkins noticed that Gavin seemed distraught. His face was all red and he looked desperate. Perkins inwardly sighed. He'll throw the kid a line.

"You wanna know what that Japanese tattoo really mean?" Perkins said, placing down his spoon.

Gavin nodded, that seemed to grab his attention. 

"It's from uh...show that I used to watch when I was younger." Perkins cleared his throat before continuing. "It was called Naruto and I was into it in a bad way." Now Perkins could feel his own ears start to burn. Why did he decide to tell the kid that? He could have said anything, aw damn it it's too late now.

It took Gavin a moment before responding.

"Wait...you used to watch Naruto?" Gavin cracked a grin.

"You? Mr. Big Bad FBI agent watched anime? And now you have a tattoo for it? Holy shit!" Gavin couldn't stop himself from laughing. He suddenly felt a little more relaxed with this new information. It seemed absolutely ridiculous that the prickly irritable man in front of him would have something like that.

"Yeah, yeah." Was all Perkins could say over Gavin's laughter but he was smiling too. At least he got the kid to relax a little, even  _ if  _ it meant embarrassing himself. 

They spent the rest of their lunch date chattering about tattoos and other things. Gavin doing most of the talking and Perkins doing the listening. Perkins didn't mind listening to the kid go on and on about this or that. It was kid of...nice. To sit and eat with someone and listen to them talk.

Gavin did try to aso a few personal questions but he didn't get far which he expected. He was just happy to be here with Perkins and talking.

After they finished their meal and paid Gavin tried to ask for Perkins' number fully expecting to get shot down. Which he did but he did ask if Perkins wanted to have dinner at his place maybe? Perkins nodded and gave another "Sure" before leaving to walk to his car.

It wasn't until after Gavin had gotten home from work did he find the slip of paper that must have been placed in his jacket pocket. At first he thought it was just another receipt and was about to throw it away but something compelled him to unfold it. 

He was grateful he did because in his hand he held scrap Perkins' phone number that was scribbled down on the receipt Perkins had gotten from the restaurant included was also crudely drawn cartoon jackal.

Gavin could have cried. He didn't sink he swam.


End file.
